


Куда ведёт will-o'-the-wisp

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Спецквест [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: у Лэдда всё плохо.
Series: 2017 || Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685788





	Куда ведёт will-o'-the-wisp

**Author's Note:**

> блуждающие (болотные, бесовские) огни (will-o'-the-wisp, «блуждающий огонёк») — редкие природные явления, наблюдаемые по ночам на болотах, полях и кладбищах. Чаще всего блуждающие огни горят на высоте приподнятой руки человека, имеют шарообразную форму или напоминают пламя свечи, за что они и получили другое своё название — «свеча покойника». Их цвет может быть различным, начиная от призрачного белого, голубоватого или зеленоватого и заканчивая живым, но бездымным пламенем. В Европе блуждающие огоньки считают душами утопленников, детей и людей, погибших насильственной смертью и застрявших между мирами, чтобы заманивать живых людей в трясину или губить иным способом. В Великобритании, особенно в Уэльсе, появление блуждающих огоньков воспринималось как предвестие смерти.

Бледные огни фар рыскают по ночному шоссе, и авто мчится за ними, стараясь догнать. Лэдд Каравэл больше не имеет права решать за себя, Лэдд выполняет что сказано: сделай это, сходи туда. «Мне нужен доктор Тацуо Токиока», — говорит Кэннон Волкэн, и ни один мускул на желтоватом сухом лице не вздрагивает, как будто не он попросил сейчас достать Луну с неба. Волкэн даже не приказывает. Белая луна насмешливо щерится с небес кривым клыком полумесяца. Лэдд пытается вспомнить, когда на его шее застегнули строгий ошейник с шипами изнутри и защёлкнули карабин короткого поводка. «Бешеные псы другого не заслуживают», — говорит Кэннон Волкэн, и ни тени насмешки нет в его тоне, высокие скулы каменно застыли. Злиться на него упорно не получается. Лэдд всё-таки вспоминает, чего он хотел в самом начале, — но слишком поздно, дерринджер Уокена изрыгает бледное пороховое пламя и горячую пулю. А хотел он держать район — быть как дома в Биллион-сити, сжимать в горстях россыпь его бледных разноцветных огней, видимых с самой высокой точки Старого Города, и чтобы всё было так, что даже его бестолковый брат справится с поддержанием порядка. Вот и бежал он, метался, рвал зубами… дорвался, Бешеный Пёс Лэдд. Льёт дождь, неровный асфальт весь в лужах, и лежать щекой в одной из них не мокро — наоборот, прохладно. Приятно. Хорошо. И пока тесный мирок зажатой между зданиями сумрачной улочки гаснет, краем глаза Лэдд видит, как в воде дрожат и расплываются, тонут, тянут его за собой на глубину бледные огни-отражения — навсегда чужих окон, чужих домов.


End file.
